Mini Alchemists and Snipers
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: He wanted to settle down with a woman, more specifically, he wanted to settle down with Riza Hawkeye. As silly as it sounded he wanted to breed mini flame alchemists and snipers. B Day fic for LadyRin 98790


**Mini Alchemists and Snipers **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess **

**One Shot B-Day Fic **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or these Lyrics **

**AN: This is a fic for my good friend LadyRin98790 Happy B-Day. **

**Note: For those waiting on BKS and Going Home Is Hell I will be working on the chapters as soon as I finish this months requests and b-day fics. **

* * *

** Mini Alchemists and Snipers **

Roy didn't like it one bit as he watched across the room, zoning out his date's incessant rambles about shoes, purses, and her cat Mumsy. All his attention was on another woman, who was currently sitting with none other than Jean Havoc. She was smiling and laughing with him as if they were close. How could she be on a date with Havoc? She didn't like smokers and in addition, Havoc was so . . . So . . . Not Riza's type.

"Roy, are you listening to me?" Roy snapped back to reality and looked at her. "Of course," he said.

"Oh, well it looked like you were staring at that woman over there with that blond guy," she said.

"Who? Her?" Roy said gesturing in Riza's direction. "I was staring at her but it was because I know her from work and she rarely goes out."

"Well, she's leaving now so you can pay attention to me now," she said with a smile. Sure enough, Riza and Havoc stood and left the restaurant. What were they going to do now?

The worst case scenarios came to his head as he put more and more thought into what could possibly happen between the two that night.

"Oh crap," he muttered.

"Listen to me!" his date snapped. He looked at her and smiled softly.

"Man, your reputation as a ladies man is so overrated," she said.

That hit Roy like a ton of bricks in a positive way. He didn't want that reputation anymore. He wanted to settle down with a woman, more specifically, he wanted to settle down with Riza Hawkeye. As silly as it sounded he wanted to breed mini flame alchemists and snipers. If he worked quickly enough then Jean wouldn't stand a chance.

"Marina, you are right but I need to say one thing," he said standing up.

"Oh? What is that?"

"Read a book." He left a five-dollar bill to pay for the drinks before walking out of the bar. He was surprised to see Riza talking to Jean and another woman he recognized as Riza's friend, who was holding to his arm. She laughed and then stood there as Jean walked off with the other woman. So she wasn't on a date with him? She was fixing him up with someone.

He walked over to her as she turned and bumped into him. He brought his hands up to rest on her shoulders.

"Sorry Mister, I . . ." she started to say and pull away.

"It's quite all right Riza," he said and she paused. She lifted her head and her eyes met his.

"Sir, what are you doing out here? Your date will be worried."

"Do you love me?" he asked abruptly. He knew she most likely did because no woman would have waited for a man when they didn't know when or if he'd be returning unless they loved him.

"Sir, your date."

"Do you love me?" he asked again.

"I have shopping to do," she said and pulled away from his hold. She walked past him and he grabbed her hand.

"Let me help then?" he questioned, dropping the love question for the time being. She started to open her mouth to ask about his date when he cut her off. "I broke it off, something more important popped up," he said taking her arm and intertwining it with his. They began to walk down the sidewalk toward the market where Riza did her shopping.

"What was that?"

"You," he said.

"That was a corny response sir," she replied.

"That may be so but what mattered was that it was the truth."

Riza blushed slightly and Roy thought of how cute she looked.

"I do," she said, before they got to the market.

"You do what?" he asked.

"I love you," she said. Roy froze as his heart sped up. She loved him! She loved him! By god, she loved him! Hearing that come from her lips and not just seeing it by actions, left him reeling. He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Let's get your shopping done," he said with a smile. Riza frowned inwardly at the comment. She didn't have shopping to do. She'd just wanted to get away from him, to not have to answer the question. On the way to the market, she'd decided that she'd better tell him the truth. She'd never lied to him before, nor had she really kept much from him. It was about time she told him.

"I don't have shopping to do," she said. He smiled at her and nodded.

"I figured as much," Roy stated. "You always did use the shopping excuse to get out of doing awkward things.

"Um," she said looking down. She didn't really feel like herself as she felt his eyes on her.

"What is it," he questioned, turning to stand in front of her.

"Do you love me sir?" she asked. She felt like a little girl who had been scolded and was nervous about the rest of the punishment.

Roy lifted her face to stare into her eyes and soon she received her answer as his lips met hers in a soft kiss.

"I love you Riza Hawkeye," he said.

She smiled, and this time she initiated the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. They stood there on the sidewalk kissing passionately, forgetting where they were at that moment and only dwelling on a turning point in their lives, the point when their feelings were finally voiced.

Riza pulled away as Roy's lips found her neck. "We are out in the street, we should get out of here and get inside," Riza said.

"Where do you suggest?"

"My apartment isn't far from here," she said.

"Neither is my house," Roy said, pulling away from her neck. "And I don't have neighbors close."

"Sounds good to me," Riza said and they made their way to his place.

"Riza, what do you think of mini flame alchemists, and snipers?" He asked.

"What?"

* * *

_**AN: Hope you like it. The writing is rather fast paced but I just wrote what came in my head. **_


End file.
